Hospital
by xXannabellXx
Summary: Gaz is submitted into a mental restitution center due to a lying nurse. Dib decides to ask Zim for help to break her out. Some hints of ZAGR, but only hints.


**I do not own the characters or any related logos. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez. No copyright infringement intended! 3**

**Not much, just a little one shot. It's different, definitely.**

Dib stared up at the nurse. For the first time in years, he clung to his father's lab coat, like a scared child. Neither Dib or Professor Membrane could believe what was happening. _Can they do that? I mean, is it even legal? _Dib wondered.

"Please leave, Sir, or we'll have to call the police." Dib tried to get a view of his sister, but another nurse stepped in his way. He felt a stab of anger. Seeing his sister felt like an unalienable right, but the hospital workers wouldn't allow it. Professor Membrane did as he was told, and walked out of the building. Dib followed his dad to the car. On the drive home, the day's events flashed before his eyes.

After getting into another fight school, Professor Membrane was told Gaz had to get anger management therapy or she would be expelled. After several people recommended it, she was brought to the hospital for the therapy. This was her first day in it. The outpatient time ended, but Gaz was asked if she could stay back a while so she could talk to the lead doctor, who was running late. She did, a bit uneasy about it, but she was assured they just wanted her to talk to the doctor, because she was new. After the lunch time ended, it was explained to her, Dib, and Professor Membrane that although the doctor had never met or talked to Gaz, they would be keeping her there for a while. Dib and his father were told to leave the building or the police would get involved.

Gaz would stay there a few days, about a week, then come home. _It's not that bad,_ Dib tried to convince himself. But he still had to steady his breathing to make sure tears didn't slip down his cheeks. It wasn't because he was ashamed that he stopped himself from it; He felt that by crying, he would lose a battle against something. Their car pulled into the driveway, but neither of them stepped out. Finally, Professor Membrane cleared his throat and stepped out. Dib got out and walked up to his room. It was just noon. He layed down on his bed and slept for a few hours.

He had nightmares. In them, Zim was destroying buildings, and killing people, but no one noticed. He rambled on about alien research facilities, and said that's why he destroyed everything. Dib woke with a start. He looked around, realizing they were just dreams. Before the dreams melted away, he got an idea from them. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. His dad didn't notice.

"_No_, Gir, I found out what that meant, and you _don't_ want fixed," Zim said, a little irritated. The computer interrupted before Gir could ask what it meant.

"There's someone at the door." Zim jumped up, glad to have an excuse not to talk to Gir any longer. They had been sitting on the couch. When Zim opened the door, he saw Dib-worm standing there. But there was something different about the way he looked... He no longer looked gloating or arrogant, but actually a little sad. When he spoke, it was quiet.

"Zim, can I come in?"

"Why? So you destroy my base? I think not."

"No, Zim! Um...They're watching us. Let me in." Zim looked at him suspiciously for a second, then let him in. Dib sat down at the kitchen table, and Zim sat across from him. Dib knew he wasn't the greatest liar in the world, but he was good enough, plus, Zim wasn't really the type to notice when someone's lying.

"Okay, Zim. I came here to tell you...My sister has been kidnapped. I looked into it, and the place is pretending to be a hospital. The 'hospital' is really an alien research facility. They opened close to here. I think it's because they know what you are. They took Gaz because she goes to the same school as you, and because they know how many times she's seen your base when she came with me to spy. So, I was thinking, maybe I can show you where it is, and you can destroy everyone there, except for my sister. Then, you can somehow change her appearance, and we'll say Gaz also died when the research facility got destroyed. So I get my sister back, and you knock them off your trail," Dib lied. He knew it was a normal hospital, but Zim didn't need to know that.

"Hmmm...I will..._If_ you admit Irken technology is more advanced than Earth's, and that you can't do it without my help. I'm waiting." Zim said. _Huh? Is this anything more than a pride trip to him? Oh well...It's for Gaz!_

"Irken technology is much more advanced than anything humans could manage, and I couldn't possibly do this without your help. There." Zim smiled, then laughed.

"Alright, Dib worm. Tomorrow, come back, and you can tell me where it is. Now leave." Dib did what he was told, and left. On the walk home, he felt exited and scared at the same time. If this worked, Gaz would come back. On the off-chance that it didn't, what happened? Would he die? That was a possibility...Or he could get arrested if they were found out, but the chances of these happening were slim. They were small enough that saving Gaz was worth the risk.

Gaz watched her father and brother leave. A nurse dragged her into a room in the back. She was tired and confused, so she didn't resist. She was given scrubs to change into. They were a lot softer than her old clothes, but she didn't want to put them on. She wanted to go back home and never see anyone in that stupid hospital again. Deep down, she wanted all of them to die. Unfortunately, her only options were to get dressed or be somehow punished for it. She didn't know how they punished people, but she was sure they did.

She put on her new outfit and was seated at a small table. She was told this would be her 'desk' for the duration of her stay. She sat down, still a bit numb from the hour's events. She always took people seriously when they said your life could change in a minute, but she believed it now. It was interesting and revolting at the same time. A packet was set down in front of her. It was about twenty pages long.

"Fill this out," One of the nurses said, walking away. She did, a little surprised at how personal some of the questions were. When she was done, she was told she would share with the rest of the group. The rest of them were sitting in chairs. The two rows of chairs were facing each other. She sat down in one, and looked around at all the rest of the people. They were all girls. The only boy had packed up and left that day.

"Yes! Another girl! When I heard we were getting another inpatient, I was hopin' it was another girl!" One of them said. Gaz looked up at her. This girl was _tall_. She had to be about six feet, and was half black. It gave her an interesting appearance.

"Okay, everyone, quiet down! The new patient's name is Gazlene. Do you go by that?"

"No. People call me Gaz, for short."

"Alright, Gaz. Can I see your packet?" The instructor asked. He had asked, but it was really a demand. Gaz handed him it.

"I'll read it. Um...Let's see...Okay, Gaz is here for...Anger management issues and suicidal thoughts." Gaz was stunned. She had never said she was going to kill herself!

"I'm confused. I never said I was going to kill myself."

"That's what the nurse that talked to you earlier said." Gaz didn't say anything. She kept her face blank, but felt her rage building up. _That BITCH! That despicable, horrible bitch! How dare she write these LIES about me? I will get out of here, and when I do, I will find my revenge on her!_

"Let's start our exercises." The 'exercises' were just talking, and the focus was put on one girl when she started crying. They talked about her 'problem', which greatly confused Gaz, at first. She listened, and found out the girl had been raped, but didn't want to press charges. She didn't for two reasons: One, the rapist had a child on the way, and she thought he may change for it. Second, the rapist had been her boyfriend, and she was still convinced she was in love with him. The girl that had been so happy to see Gaz talked to her, sounding a bit angry.

"No! He won't change. Filthy pervs don't change. You know what he did to you? He'll do that to that kid! And, he doesn't love you back, no matter how many times he tells you that! You owe it to that kid to put him in jail!" The night dragged on. Gaz listened to the other girls. She finally decided on a plan to get out. It was impossible to escape by force because of high-security. But, you could always just be released. She listened, and decided the best way to get out was to admit your issues, do the giant piles of paper-work you were given, and behave. She admitted she had anger issues and needed help (She was lying, but they couldn't tell), and did as much paper-work as possible. She worked through the short break time they were given.

They had a bed time at nine. Here's where another security measure kicked in. The door had to stay opened, and people came in to check on you every ten minutes or so. Gaz wasn't sure if she'd be able to fall asleep with this, but she eventually did. The beds were hard, and thin, so she was sore when she woke up. She walked out of her room, to see the few nurses there in the early shift talking. They handed her a towel, a rag, and shampoo, conditioner, and soap in a small container. She was told to go take a shower, and come back by nine fifteen. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was eight forty. It was easy enough to be back by nine, nevertheless nine fifteen.

Dib pointed out the hospital on a map. He felt a little sick to his stomach. By doing this, he would be the indirect cause of a lot of deaths. _All the other patients, the doctors, janitors...But, I feel like I have to do it..._

Zim looked at the spot for a moment.

"Alright...Leave and come back in a hour." Dib left. He knew that when he came back, hundreds of people would be dead, but his little sister would be waiting to come back home. He had stayed up half the night thinking about whether he should show Zim where the hospital was or not. He finally had decided that it _was_ worth it.

Gaz looked at her desk in front of her. They were going to go to breakfast as soon as the last girl was done showering. The food there was actually pretty good. The last girl came out of her room, hair wet. They all washed their hands, and went to the lunch room. They got their trays and came back out. She ate her breakfast, and waited for the other girls and the instructor to finish. They were eating and talking, when the entire ground shook. Pictures fell off the wall. A few people murmured something about an Earthquake, but were interrupted by a loud alarm. The ground shook again. People were panicking. They ran around, and one of the girls were crying. Gaz instinctively ran up to the corner farthest form the source of the shaking. A wall broke, leaving a gaping hole.

It wasn't an earthquake. It was a giant robot. _...Okay, _that's_ different,_ Gaz decided. Most people would be alarmed, but she was indifferent. The robot moved around, destroying everything. A chunk of a table flew through the air, hitting Gaz right in the head. She fell, but never hit the ground, because a small robot caught her. She caught a glimpse of cyan-blue just before she passed out.

"I GOTS HER!" Gir shrieked triumphantly. It may have looked like he was talking to himself, but he was actually speaking into a wireless headset. It was small and difficult to see. A voice echoed in from one of the pieces.

"That's a good Gir. Now, bring her back here, and make sure she doesn't die on the way!" If Gaz died, Zim was sure Dib would find some horrible form of revenge, but that wasn't the only reason. Zim liked Gaz a lot more than most humans. She had a control over her emotions that was admirable (or at least Zim thought so). Gir carried Gaz into a small door on the robot's leg, and took an elevator to the control room. Zim looked at Gaz for a few moments.

"Yes, that's her. Let's go." He guided the robot out, and turned on a cloaking device. They were now invisible. Zim hit a button, and flames shot out from a canon. The hospital went up in smoke. By the time help arrived, Zim was already back at the base.

Gaz woke up, her head throbbing. She was in Zim's lab. She could hear typing somewhere in the background. _Random lab is better then that hospital,_ She decided. She sat up, despite the throbbing in her head. She recognized Zim's lab. The memory of what had happened slowly came back. She remembered the flash of cyan, and realized that was Gir. _But why would _Zim_ come and get me?_ She got up off the table she had been passed out on. The typing was coming from another room. She followed it, and saw Zim typing something into his computer. She cleared her throat.

He saw her there, and told her about his deal with Dib, and how the hospital was an alien research facility. _So that's why...I'll have to not kill Dib for that..._

"But we're going to have to change your appearance. You'll have to choose a new name, and hair color. You should probably get rid of that skull choker necklace you have, it would look too suspicious. We've decided you'll stay out of public for about a week, then you'll be introduced as your father's adopted daughter. It won't matter if you wear your old clothes or look like you in your face, because people will assume that's why he 'adopted' you, to subconsciously replace 'Gaz'. ...How about green hair and purple eyes?" She absorbed all this information. Everything felt unreal and dreamlike, and she simply nodded. A few moments later, Zim left, and came back with a needle.

"Here. This should take effect in an hour or so. Your brother will be here to see you in about fifteen minutes." Before she could say anything, he stuck the needle in her arm. It stung a little, but she was grateful it did. It was proof this was real. She felt a stinging in her eyes, and realized there were tears in her eyes. She quickly hid it, and lay back down, almost instantly falling asleep. She woke up on the couch in the living room. She yawned, and looked around. There was a picture of a big, green monkey-thing right above the couch. _Weeeeird..._

Someone knocked on the door. She sat up more, and saw the bits of hair in front of her face. They were a pale green. Zim walked in from the kitchen, and hit something near the door. The door became see-through from the inside. Gaz realized who ever was on the other side couldn't see them, but they could see whoever was on the other side. Dib stood there, looking impatient. Zim opened the door, and Dib instantly charged in, running strait past Zim, and up to Gaz.

"Gaz! I missed you not being there to threaten my life for drinking the last soda or whatever!" He hugged her.

"D-Dib...If you squeeze too much harder...I won't be able to be there to threaten your life!" He let her go, but still had his hands on her shoulders.

"Wow, you look different already...Hey, your eyes are the color of your hair! Er, what your hair used to be. Is this dye?" He twirled a strand of pale-green hair between his fingers. Gaz looked at it, and almost thought it had gotten a little brighter within the last few minutes.

"No, it's not dye. Her hair is now naturally that color, the same for her eyes. Irken technology is _much_ more advanced than your filthy little Earth toys," Zim bragged. Gaz looked at her hair by flipping some in front of her face. Yes, it was definitely getting brighter. It was also down a little past her shoulders, and a little less strait. _Zim must have done that,_ She thought.

By the time Dib left, her hair was a bright, neon green. Zim said it should stay that way. She had to sleep there that night, and slept on the couch. She woke up the next morning, glad to see the strange, dreamlike effect had she'd felt worn off. Her neon green hair confirmed it wasn't a dream. Zim walked in, something clutched in his hand.

"Er, here. It's to replace your skull necklace." He tossed something at her, then walked away. She looked at it. It was a choker necklace, but with a strange design at the bottom. It was made out of some sort of metal wiring, and looked frail. She pinched it between her fingers, discovering it wasn't at all frail. It was actually really, really nice.

Professor Membrane's memory was wiped, and he was hypnotized into really thinking Gaz was an adopted daughter. She had trouble deciding what her new name would be. Zim suggested something, and she really liked it.

"So," Dib asked her,"What am I supposed to call you now?"

"...Cyan." Gir had been delighted when he found out her new name.


End file.
